The Story of a Summer Rain
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun.    Rated for possible future chapters.


"You're beautiful," the man mumbled in his thick Italian accent as he pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. The blonde laughed, and swatted at him playfully.

"You're such a sap, Luca," Draco replied. But he was grinning. He threaded his fingers through dark hair, pulling the man back down for another kiss. Luca's hands brushed along his sides, slipping around to his back. Draco arched up, their bare chests meeting. Luca trailed his lips along Draco's throat before standing and pulling on his jeans. He picked up his pale yellow t-shirt and slipped it over his head. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked playfully.

"Come outside with me." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Are you joking? It's pouring out there!"

"Not joking, Draco. Come out side. There is nothing better than being in the rain." Draco shook his head.

"You're insane," he said, but he stood anyway and pulled on his jeans. He picked up the blue and grey button up from its place on the floor and pulled it on, barely getting the buttons done up again before Luca was pulling him out of the room and down the stairs.

It was indeed pouring—Draco could hear the rain hammering against the windows of the entryway. Luca smiled at him and pulled him outside into the downpour. They chased each other across the grounds, sloshing through puddles already forming along the cobblestone walkways and trudging through the muddy grass. They laughed and flirted, Luca pulling Draco close to dance in the rain as the thunder rolled around them.

"I love you, Draco," the man whispered. Draco smiled and blushed ever so slightly, leaning in to kiss him. There were several loud cracks around them and Draco pulled away, turning to find a circle of Death Eaters around them, his father at the head of the group. Draco placed himself between Luca and his father, arms spread out to try and block the man from harm.

"Father, please," Draco pleaded, fearing coursing through his veins. Lucias's cold grey eyes looked right past him, glaring down on the man who stood behind his son, his hands on Draco's waist.

"Move aside, Draco," Lucias hissed coldly. "I will deal with you later."

"No!" Draco exclaimed, standing his ground.

"I said move aside!"

"No!" A Death Eater to his left drew his wand, but Draco was faster. "Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The voice was his father's. Even as the Death Eater fell unconscious to the ground, the jet of green light from his father's wand hit Luca square in the chest. Draco watched in horror as the light left the italian's eyes. Luca fell to the soaked grass, staring blankly at the cloud-covered sky.

"No!" Draco shouted, dropping to his knees at Luca's side. He didn't even have time to reach out to the man before a hand gripped the back of his shirt and hauled him up onto his feet. Lucias practically dragged him back towards the manor. Draco looked over his shoulder, tears beginning to fall as he stared at the still body lying within the circle of Death Eaters. "Luca," he whispered.

Lucias shoved him into the entryway, dragging him towards the stairs and ignoring Narcissa's calls and frantic questions. They left a trail of mud as they crossed the marble floor and ascended the stairs. Lucias pushed Draco into the boy's room and shoved him down on the bed.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, you stupid boy?" he hissed. "I did not raise you to be a whore to filthy muggles!" He turned on his heel and headed to the door.

"Fuck you!" Draco shouted. Lucias rounded on him.

"What did you say?"

"Fuck you!" Lucias let his hand fly, slapping Draco hard across the face.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name." He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him and sealing it with a complicated locking charm. Draco threw himself at the door, screaming curses at his father. He turned and kicked his nightstand, sobbing. He heard shouts outside and hurried to the window. He watched as his father rejoined the others. Lucias raised his wand and Draco flinched, turning his head away as Luca's body burst into flames.

Draco sank down onto the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and sobbing into his arms. "Luca," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

This may become another chaptered fic. Only time will tell. (Though I have a good feeling I'll be continuing it. I just can't deny my dear Draco a little happiness.)


End file.
